Koopa the Quick
Koopa the Quick is a Koopa Troopa who loves to footrace. He has challenged Mario numerous times in Super Mario 64. Back then, he looked like a normal Koopa. He's also the first non-evil Koopa Troopa introduced, though he's a rival. After that, he has been joined by Mewshi and his party to join the adventure. Appearances New Look In Super Mario Star Journey, Koopa the Quick got a new appearance. He got yellow-brown eyes, a red bandanna and red shoes with white stripe, socks and sole (as reference to another speedy character). He already appears in the first course of Area 1, Marble Hole Plains. In the third mission, Mario has to beat him in a race to the area where Mario battled Goomball the Goombo earlier. In the second Prank-Star mission, Mario must do the same, but then as Spring Mario. Team Exteme In Mario Heroes, Koopa the Quick gets his same appearance from Super Mario 64, but he's smaller and he looks more modern. He is in Team Extreme, along with Fly Guy and Big Bully. When he does his "Spin Dash," he crawls into his shell and goes faster, and comes out of his shell. In Team Extreme's Team Blast, he goes inside his shell. Then, Fly Guy puts a fire on him (he's not affected). Big Bully hops on Koopa the Quick and Fly Guy kicks the shell, killing all the enemies in the area. Behind the Wheel Koopa the Quick appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 25% *'Driving Skill:' 58% *'Item Power:' 52% *'Speed:' 90% Game's Description Koopa the Quick is an ace of speed, capable of anything, he never worried about what will happen, but he's going to do just one thing: win! Play Ball!! In Super Mario Baseball, Koopa the Quick is a playable character, and is found on Mario Stadium. Quick Racer Koopa the Quick appears in Mario Kart: Pro Circuit as a unlockable character. He also has a new look: He wears a cap, similar to Diddy Kong's. He has a short similar to Statue Mario's, and he has white gloves, similar to Mario's, he has red shoes. He appears as a Medium Character, and is much bigger than a common Koopa Troopa, and his voice is much lower. Mario Super Party Koopa the Quick appears in Mario Super Party as an Ally. Mewshi's Adventure! Koopa the Quick is playable at this game. He has an exellent speed! Super Mario 64 2: Bowser Strikes Back Koopa the Quick appears to race Mario in the KTQ Sandy Peak. Super Mario Warriors Koopa the Quick is featured as a playable Warrior in Super Mario Warriors. In battle he is equipped with the Running Shoes and has the element of Wood. Thanks to his athletic agility he sports one of the fastest movesets in the game, however he is somewhat lacking in terms of attack power. Koopa the Quick's moveset consists of quick dashes through enemies on foot, retreating into his shell and slamming enemies, and whipping up leaf-filled whirlwinds to attack. Koopa the Quick also has the Shell as a secondary weapon, which uses the Water element. Ice Climber 2 Koopa the Quick keeps his original design, just with a more rounded shell. If you use a Mario Amiibo whilst playing, you unlock the Cool Cool Mountain amiibo mountain, if you find the secret race halfway up the mountain, Koopa the Quick will challange you to a race around the mountain. Mario & Luigi: Yoshi's Story Koopa the Quick appears as an optional boss in this game. If Mario does not beat Koopa the Quick in a race, then Mario must battle him. His main attack is a running punch, he also hits Mario with his shell. He can also run around and kick Mario. Gallery KoopatheQuick.png Kouik.png Koopa the quick smash bros.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare Koopa Quick Icon.png|Koopa the Quick's icon in Mario Kart: Pro Circuit koopathequick64.png|Koopa the Quick in Super Mario 64. Koopa the Quick.png|New Super Mario 64 3D Koopa the Quick Group.png|New Super Mario 64 3D Koopa The Quick YG99 style.png|His appearance in Cosmic Koopa Company games KoopaQuicknew.png|Super Mario 64 Returns KoopaTheQuick.png|Koopa the Quick in Mewshi's Adventure! Koopa Quick.png|Koopa the Quick and Mario in Super Universe Mario.Super Universe Mario TheQuick.jpg Quick the Koopa.png 382C0EFC-CC21-427A-8A31-A97B0DC5A033.png 6C8AA264-C88F-4BC0-8863-76BC7A622239.png|Paper Version Category:Koopas Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario (series) Category:Koopa Troop Category:Non-fanon